Vs. Rhyperior
Vs. Rhyperior is the twenty third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/2/2018. Story Dawn, Conway and Kenny walk through Twinleaf Town, them each eating an ice cream cone. Dawn is in a relatively happy mood. Dawn: Ah! I love this festival! I cannot believe that we are at the final day already! Conway: Yes, this small town feel is a much simpler way of life. I understand why Ian always goes back to Pallet Town. Kenny: It’s nice to be home in a quiet town every once in a while. Where is Ian? Conway: Preparing for the festival’s ending tournament, no doubt. As soon as Barry mentioned it, he came alive with enthusiasm. Screams occur, as a stand breaks down. Mow Rotom drives off away from it, cackling wildly as it does. Rotom rolls by the group’s feet, causing the ice cream to fall off their cone. Rotom then stops, looking confused as it goes in reverse to go back over to Dawn. Dawn shudders as it approaches. Dawn: (Squeaky) Rotom? What are you doing out of your Pokéball? Rotom: (Grinning mischievously) Tom! Rotom releases several streams of yellow electricity, shocking the three of them with Discharge. Rotom cackles loudly as it revs off. Dawn is in dismay as her hair frizzes out. Dawn: NO! Ugh, I can’t stand that little thing! Ian! Ian: Move it! Ian pushes past Dawn, as he and Piplup chase after Rotom. Rotom drives through people’s lawns, the lawn mower cutting through the grass of the yards they go through. Ian runs through, the patrons yelling at him. Ian: Sorry! It found an abandoned lawn mower! Rotom: (In distress) Rotom! Ian makes it into a yard, where Barry and a Male Heracross engage against Rotom, with Heracross’ horn glowing with green energy. Heracross slams Megahorn into Rotom, causing it to float backwards from the impact. Ian arrives, standing besides Rotom. Ian: Rotom. You can’t go off on your own like that. You get yourself attacked like you just did. Rotom: (Irritated) Ro. Barry: Wait, that’s your Rotom?! I’m fining you for all the damage you did to my yard! Ian and Barry stare each other down, with Rotom and Heracross doing the same. Dragonite: Dra-GON! Everyone looks up, as a Dragonite flies overhead. Barry’s anger turns into excitement as he returns Heracross and chases after Dragonite. Barry: He made it! He made it! Ian returns Rotom as he follows, with the others catching up to them. Dragonite lands, when a man wearing a green trench coat disembarks it. He has blond spiky hair just like Barry’s. Barry: Dad! You’re late! The man laughs as Barry hugs him, him returning the affection by messing up Barry’s hair. Palmer: Sorry about that! I had a challenger right before I was to leave, so I was delayed! Barry turns to the others, holding his hand up to signal to Palmer. Barry: This is Palmer, my dad. He’s the Tower Tycoon of the Battle Tower! Ian: Battle Tower? Is that like the Battle Frontier location in Kanto? Palmer: Ha! Based off it! You battle through trainers to climb, and when you reach the top you get to face me! So, you’ve battled Anabel in Kanto? Ian: And the entire Frontier. My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a battle. Barry: (Angry) Hey! You can’t just challenge my dad first! I’m his son, I get to battle him first! Palmer: Oh, settle down, Barry! So, you beat the Battle Frontier, huh? You’ve got one heck of a rival Barry! I would accept your challenge, except I can’t. You see, the winner of the Twinleaf Festival Tournament is the one who gets the honor of battling me! So only one of you will get the chance to do so this time! Barry: Ha! This will be easy! No offense Ian, but I’m going to win this time! Ian: (Grins) Bring it on. End Scene A large crowd has gathered around the homemade field, with trainers lining up to sign up to compete in the tournament. Ian, Dawn, Conway, Kenny and Barry are all in line, Barry tapping his foot impatiently. Barry: Come on, come on, come on! I wanna start this already! Kenny: Relax Barry. We’ll all be able to get into it. Sebastian: I dare say, Ms. Berlitz? Dawn turns, seeing Sebastian and Professor Rowan walking up towards the group. Dawn is elated to see Sebastian, while Conway is surprised to see Professor Rowan. Dawn: Sebastian! What are you doing here? Sebastian: I had made my weekly trip down here to shop at the farmer’s market, when I heard from Kenny’s mom that you were here for the festival. It would’ve been an insult on my part if I didn’t come and greet you. Dawn: It is much appreciated. Conway: And Professor Rowan! Rowan: Conway. I haven’t heard from you in a while. Conway: Apologies for that. We’ve been pretty busy since Snowpoint City. But I have a lot of new data to discuss with you, and some items I wanted you to examine. Rowan: Yes. We can do that once you finish in the tournament. Conway: Understood. Dawn: Sebastian, don’t you possess a Pokémon? You should join us in the competition! Sebastian: Me, m’lady? But, wouldn’t that take away from those who want to compete? Conway: By my count, we’re only at seven participants. We’ll need one more anyway. Sebastian: In that case, I would be honored to compete with you guys. The tournament begins, with the first featuring Barry and an Aroma Lady. The two use their Staraptor and Ledian. Barry: Staraptor, use Aerial Ace! Aroma Lady: Reflect! Staraptor speeds forward with white streaks going around him. Ledian forms a blue scale like protective barrier which Staraptor rams. Ledian is still blasted back defeated. Referee: Ledian is unable to battle! The victor is Barry! Barry: Oh yeah! Piece of cake! The next battle features Dawn and Sebastian, with Sebastian adjusting his collar in nervousness. Dawn: Sebastian, I order you not to go easy on me! I want this to be a good battle! Sebastian: (Sighs in dismay) Why did this happen? At your command, m’lady. Murkrow, it is time! Sebastian throws his Pokéball, choosing Murkrow. It has a large hat, revealing it is Male. Murkrow: Murkrow! Dawn: In that case, Flaaffy! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Flaaffy. Flaaffy: Flaa! Sebastian: Flaaffy? I remember when it was just a Mareep. Dawn: Flaaffy has grown considerably since then! Flaaffy, use Discharge! Flaaffy fires several streams of electricity at Murkrow. Sebastian: Very well. Sky Attack! Murkrow forms a glowing aura, it being hit by Discharge. Murkrow takes some damage then flies forward, going to ram Flaaffy. Dawn: Block it with Cotton Guard! Flaaffy glows white as it forms a large cotton ball as a shield, which Murkrow hits and stops the Sky Attack. Flaaffy’s gem tail then shines green, as it points its tail at Murkrow and fires a light green energy beam from it. Dawn: Oh my! What is that?! Conway: A Signal Beam! Signal Beam blasts through Murkrow, knocking him back. Murkrow then sways from side to side in confusion. Dawn: Confusion! Excellent! Now hit it with Discharge! Flaaffy fires another Discharge, hitting and defeating Murkrow. Referee: Murkrow is unable to battle! The victor is Dawn! Dawn: Excellent battle, Flaaffy! Flaaffy: Flaa! Flaa! Flaaffy goes over and hugs Dawn, rubbing up against her. Sebastian looks proud of her. Sebastian: My, how she’s grown. Ian and Conway face each other, with Ian using Rotom and Conway using Nosepass. Piplup pouts behind Ian as Conway examines the magnetic field app on his Pokétch. Conway: Readings are at an all time low here. No evolution will occur. Now Nosepass! Rock Throw! Ian: Dodge and hit it with Leaf Storm! Nosepass glows white, with jagged rocks materializing around it. Nosepass shoots the Rock Throw forward, as Rotom swerves through them to dodge. Rotom appears right in front of Nosepass, releasing a vortex of leaves that slams right into Nosepass. Nosepass is blasted back defeated. Referee: Nosepass is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Conway: (Sighs) I figured as much. Ian: Good control and maneuverability. I like you in lawn mower mode. Rotom: (Pleased) Ro, ro! Conway returns Nosepass and walks off, speaking with Professor Rowan and Sebastian. Kenny’s Jumpluff battle’s a youngster’s Bidoof, defeating it with Energy Ball. The first battle of the second round is Barry versus Dawn. Barry: Hate to knock you out, Dawn! But I’m going to battle my dad this time! Floatzel, let’s take them! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Floatzel. Floatzel: Floatzel! Dawn: In that case, Cherubi! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi: Cheru! Barry: Hit it with Waterfall! Dawn: Block it with Flower Shield, then trap it with Leech Seed! Floatzel is surrounded in water as he shoots up and dives down at Cherubi. Cherubi glows with a pink aura, forming a dome shaped Flower Shield. Floatzel rams the Flower Shield, which then breaks and surrounds Cherubi, raising its Defense. Ian: That confirms it. Flower Shield only affects Grass types. Cherubi spews some seeds, which hit the ground and grow big roots which wrap around Floatzel. Floatzel is trapped, his energy being drained away. Barry: No! Dawn: I knew you were going to use an offensive tactic, so I went for restricting you! Cherubi, use Magical Leaf! Barry: Ice Fang! Cherubi spins and fires light green energy leaves at Floatzel, them pelting him. Floatzel opens his jaws, as ice energy fangs form around his body. He bites into the Leech Seed, freezing it and breaking out of it. Floatzel then bites Ice Fang into Cherubi, creating a mist explosion. Cherubi is frozen and defeated. Referee: Cherubi is unable to battle! The victor is Barry! Barry: Oh yeah! We’re number one! Ian’s Marowak uses Bone Club to parry Kenny’s Electabuzz using Ice Punch, the two forcing each other back. Kenny: Electabuzz, use Swift! Ian: Push through with Fling! Then go for a Headbutt! Electabuzz’s tail glows golden, as it swings it and fires several energy stars. Marowak Flings its bone forward, pushing through the Swift. Electabuzz is hit by Fling as Marowak charges forward head first. Kenny: Ice Punch! Electabuzz counters Headbutt with Ice Punch, forcing Marowak back. Marowak’s bone spins back and returns to Marowak, it catching it and striking a distracted Electabuzz with Bone Club. Electabuzz hits the ground defeated. Referee: Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Kenny: Agh! (Returns Electabuzz) I thought I had it! Ian: Not a bad hustle. That Ice Punch was especially threatening. Barry: Alright! It’s you and me now! Barry runs onto the field, essentially shoving Kenny out of the way. Barry: Let’s do this already! Heracross, let’s crush them! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Ian: Surprised you didn’t choose Torterra. Barry: I’m saving Torterra for its match with my dad. Ian: Heh. Wishful thinking. Ian returns Marowak, drawing a new Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Mow Rotom. Rotom: (Devilishly) Rotom. Barry: Rotom?! Ian: (Grins) They didn’t get to finish their battle earlier. And we need some training. Barry: In that case, I’ll help you out by crushing you! Heracross, hit them with Megahorn! Ian: Rotom, dash at him and stop their attack with Astonish! Heracross flies forward with Megahorn, as Rotom revs forward to meet him. Heracross prepares to swing Megahorn, when Rotom lets out an Astonishing scream, causing Heracross to flinch. Ian: Now Discharge! Rotom releases Discharge, striking Heracross at close range. Barry: Urgh, we’re not losing! Heracross, push through with Fury Attack! Heracross’ horn glows white, as he swings it repeatedly. The Fury Attack knocks away streams from Discharge, striking Rotom several times as he does. Barry: And Megahorn! Ian: Astonish to Leaf Storm! Heracross goes for Megahorn, with Rotom hitting him with Astonish. Rotom then releases Leaf Storm, trapping Heracross in it. Barry: Break it with Megahorn! Ian: Discharge! Heracross strikes the wall of Leaf Storm with Megahorn, causing the attack to break and end. Discharge shoots up and strikes Heracross. Heracross falls and crashes into the ground defeated. Referee: Heracross is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Ian: Heh. Well done, Rotom. Rotom: Tom! Barry: No! (Returns Heracross) I’m fining you for robbing me the opportunity of battling my dad! Palmer: Oh, Barry! It’s alright! Palmer comes onto the field, essentially shoving Barry out of the way. Palmer: You’ll always be my favorite son! Barry: (Offended) Favorite? I’m your only son! Palmer: And that just ensures it! Now Ian! You ready to battle? Ian: (Returns Rotom) Sure am. Dawn: That’s the third battle in a row! Doesn’t he ever get tired?! Palmer: My Pokémon, is Rhyperior! Palmer throws his Pokéball, choosing Rhyperior. Its top horn is long, revealing it is Male. Rhyperior: Rhy! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. It puts rocks in holes in its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times. Piplup: (Ready to go) Piplup! Ian: Not this time. I’m going to focus on taking their attacks instead of trying to out speed him. He’s as tough as an Elite Four member. Piplup: (Devastated) Lup! Ian: Go, Grotle! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Grotle. Grotle: (Relaxed) Grotle. Palmer: Ha! Let’s see how you handle this! Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker! Ian: Curse to Razor Leaf! Rhyperior holds his palms together, forming a boulder between them. He shoots the Rock Wrecker at a high velocity, as Grotle glows with a red aura while taking the attack. Spiraling leaves shoot out of the explosion wave, hitting Rhyperior and bouncing off its body. Dawn: Hold on! That’s a Grass type move! Why isn’t it doing more damage?! Barry: That’s dad’s secret right there! Rhyperior’s ability is Solid Rock! It lowers the damage from super effective moves! The smoke clears, showing that Grotle looks as if its taken limited damage. Palmer: You may be able to take damage, but how long can you last like that?! Rhyperior, Rock Polish to Megahorn! Rhyperior’s body shines red, his body being polished when it fades. Rhyperior speeds forward, horn glowing for Megahorn. Ian: Curse to Bite! Grotle uses Curse, as Rhyperior crashes into Grotle. Grotle skids back, with Rhyperior’s Megahorn being clamped down by Grotle’s jaws from Bite. Palmer: (Shocked) It caught our attack?! Ian: Giga Drain! Grotle’s trees glow light green, releasing energy streams that dig into Rhyperior. Grotle drains energy from Rhyperior, as he tries to free his horn from Grotle’s grip. Palmer: Blast it away with Rock Wrecker! Rhyperior forms Rock Wrecker, blasting Grotle with it. Grotle is forced to let go, as Rhyperior moves back away from it. Grotle fires Razor Leaf, Rhyperior taking more damage than before. Palmer: We’re going to have to get tactical on this. Rhyperior, use Sandstorm! Ian: Giga Drain! Rhyperior shakes his body, a wave of a Sandstorm coming off. A Sandstorm blankets the field as Grotle fires Giga Drain, the attack weakened considerably before reaching Rhyperior. Rhyperior is hit by weak energy streams. Ian: Right. Sandstorm raises the Special Defense of Rock types. If we don’t make a change, then this battle will stall until one side drops. Palmer: That’s the plan! Except it’ll be your side to drop! Rhyperior, Rock Polish to Megahorn! Ian: (Scowls) Bite to Giga Drain! Rhyperior glows with Rock Polish then shoots forward like a missile, Grotle barely catching Megahorn with Bite. Part of Megahorn hits Grotle’s shoulder as it skids back and releases Giga Drain. Sandstorm cuts the power of Giga Drain down, as Grotle is buffed by the Sandstorm. Rhyperior swings his head and gets out of Grotle’s grip, striking Grotle with Megahorn. Grotle is knocked back as Rhyperior gets some distance. Barry: Yeah! You show them dad! Dawn: Oh dear. This is turning pretty fast. Do you think he can pull back, Conway? Conway? Dawn looks around, seeing Conway was nowhere around them. Dawn pouts. Dawn: Now where did he run off to? Palmer: Yeah! This was a good battle, but this is the end now! Ian: Come on, Grotle! I know you can do it! We need to push through, and show them our power! Grotle: Gro-TLE! Grotle cries to the sky, glowing pink. It morphs and evolves into Torterra, continuing its cry. Torterra: Torterra! Barry: Now he has a Torterra?! Ian: (Grins) Torterra, use Earthquake! Torterra raises a leg, stomping the ground. Earthquake tears across the field as Rhyperior tries to dodge it, though is caught in the attack. Rhyperior drops down to one knee. Palmer: I guess after all that damage and those Curses, Rhyperior is feeling it. We’ll just have to finish it! Rhyperior, use Megahorn! Ian: Bite to Giga Drain! Rhyperior shoots forward, Torterra catching Megahorn in Bite again. Torterra’s rocks glow as they release green energy streams, draining more energy from Rhyperior from before. The Sandstorm still rages, neither of them affected by it. Palmer: Urgh. Rhyperior, break away and use Rock Wrecker! Ian: Earthquake! Rhyperior pulls away and speeds back across the field, preparing Rock Wrecker. Rhyperior fires Rock Wrecker as Torterra uses Earthquake. The two attacks hit their opponents, as they both drop down to the ground defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Palmer: A draw! Buh-wah-ha! Oh man! I haven’t had such an intense battle since, the last battle I had! Palmer returns Rhyperior, as Ian returns Torterra. Ian: Well done, Torterra. Take a good long rest. Palmer goes over to Ian, shaking his hand. Palmer: Excellent battle! I wouldn’t mind seeing you at my Battle Tower for a rematch! Ian: I’ll have to make my way up that way sometime. Palmer: Yes you will. Now that reminds me. You still need a gym badge? Ian: Yeah. One more. Palmer: I think you should go to Sunyshore City. You are just the gym leader’s type! Ian: I’ll head there then. Palmer and Ian break away, as he joins the others. Barry: (Jealous) Man, I can’t believe you tied with my dad. Ian: You’ll have to get stronger for our next battle. Barry: You bet! Dawn: Now, if we could only find Conway. Sebastian: Excuse me, m’lady? Dawn turns, Sebastian bowing to her. Sebastian: Conway has gone back to Sandgem Town along with Professor Rowan. He requested that I escort the two of you there as soon as the tournament ended. Dawn: He went and left without us?! Sebastian: Professor Rowan had an urgent matter that he needed Conway’s help with. Ian: Sounds serious. Dawn: (Sighs) Very well. Let us get our bags. Kenny, thank you so much for your hospitality. Kenny: (Chuckles) My pleasure. I’ll see you at the Grand Festival! Dawn: You shall. Main Events * Ian battles Palmer of the Battle Tower and draws with him. * Ian's Rotom takes possession of a lawn mower, turning it into Mow Rotom. ** Rotom is revealed to know Astonish and Discharge. * Barry reveals he owns a Heracross. * Dawn's Flaaffy learns Signal Beam. * Ian's Grotle evolves into Torterra and learns Earthquake. * The group heads to Sandgem Town to assist with Professor Rowan's urgent problem. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Barry * Palmer * Sebastian * Professor Rowan Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form) * Marowak (Ian's) * Grotle (Ian's, evolves) * Torterra (Ian's, newly evolved) * Nosepass (Conway's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Jumpluff (Kenny's) * Electabuzz (Kenny's) * Staraptor (Barry's) * Floatzel (Barry's) * Heracross (Barry's) * Dragonite (Palmer's) * Rhyperior (Palmer's) * Murkrow (Sebastian's) * Ledian (Aroma Lady's) * Bidoof (Youngster's) Trivia * In this franchise, the Sinnoh region doesn't have a Battle Frontier, instead having a Battle Tower like in Diamond and Pearl. * Palmer had just had finished a challenger battle before coming. * Ian's Rotom takes on its Mow form. * Sebastian appears to set up for future episodes. * Professor Rowan needs assistance with a situation that was brought to him by other trainers. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge